


Exposure Therapy

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Minor Angst, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Bruce walks back to him and tilts his chin up with an achingly clean finger to gain his attention. Joker looks back at him with betrayal shining in his eyes.





	Exposure Therapy

As sterile as one can be, as clean as they could ever become, Bruce still washes his hands one more time. 

There's nothing to wash away anymore. 

Nothing at all. 

The sink is stained with rust and things Bruce does not wish to dwell on for any longer than what it takes for his brain to take notice of it. He shuts the tap spurting cool water and sighs out, head hung low. His feet feel like his boots weighed far more than they should on the splintered wooden floor. 

Bruce can't seem to turn around anymore. The cold breeze washing through the small gloomy apartment has frozen him on the spot.

The door suddenly slams open. A thud echoes against the rickety walls as something heavy drops to the ground. 

"Puddin!" 

Harley skids right over to Joker lying on the dirty mattress on the floor, relief consumed worry lacing her every breath. Bruce hears her stop right in front of him and kneel down probably to take a better look at his face. 

"Puddin?"

The concern in her is beginning to flourish once more. 

"We've been looking all over for you."

Bruce listens silently right beside them in the darkness of the kitchen. The cape lets out a small sound as Joker bunches it up is hands a little tighter. Harley pauses. In confusion.

"Where did you get that?"

And then she turns around slowly and sees him. Bruce looks over his shoulder to her. Her smudged red lips part into a gape. Shock paralyzes her next to Joker and so she doesn't see it quick enough as he pulls out his gun and shoots her in the back of the head without a moment's notice. 

She falls flat on the floor to her side and blood begins to further stain the wood. Bruce rushes over to him swiftly, a bruised fist raised up as he grabs Joker by the front of his shirt. 

"Why did you do that?" he demands roughly, the blue in his eyes blazing. 

Joker shows no emotion on his face and gives him a simple answer in an unnatural flat tone. 

"Because she saw you're Bruce Wayne. She became a liability."

Bruce's eyebrows knit together in the middle, jaw tightening uncomfortably. 

He eventually lets go of Joker's shirt and he falls limply back onto the mattress. 

"It wasn't your call to make", Bruce grunts out later as he turns his back to him again. Joker sighs out. 

"Well, I knew  _you_  weren't going to do it." 

Bruce picks up his cowl from the dresser and puts it back on just in case anyone else was going to waltz right in. He didn't want to have more dead bodies litter Joker's floors because of him. Besides, he was planning on taking his leave soon anyway. 

When Bruce looks back to Joker, he has nuzzled his green head into the fluff of the squeaky mattress and brought up Batman's cape all up to his chin. The green eyes stare blankly into the distance, his mouth formed into some form of a pout if he can even manage one. All he does seems to feel like a joke, after all.

Bruce walks back to him and tilts his chin up with an achingly clean finger to gain his attention. Joker looks back at him with betrayal shining in his eyes. 

"I know", Bruce admits with resignation but without a lack of confidence. Joker seems to appreciate that somewhat. 

"I'll come get you in the morning. You just need to text me the address and be there on time", Bruce reminds him. Joker bites his lower lip in worry. Bruce releases the lip with a gentle tug from his finger. 

"We'll work this out. It's going to be alright, I promise. It's new and it's scary and it's never going to be the same again. But it's going to be fine", Bruce reassures him once again before standing up. The light coming from the hall through the open door makes the water on Joker's cheeks glimmer. Bruce smiles to him slightly before turning back and walking to the doorway. 

"Bruce", comes out quietly and tentatively out of the sudden from Joker's lips and Bruce is halted dead on his tracks. It's new and feels incredibly otherworldly in Bruce's ears and all the same, he's ready for it. He has to be. From now on. 

Bruce glances over his shoulder back to him. Joker has sat up, arms rested across his bent knees. He's mulling over something. But it's left unsaid. 

"Good night", he says instead. Bruce doesn't say anything for a second before "you too" manages to break through his throat.

Bruce closes the door behind himself. In the lobby of the apartment building Frost is already making his way towards the stairs with a pair of goons to take care of Harley. Frost looks past Batman as if Bruce was never there and right then and there, it really did feel like Batman wasn't there at all. 

There was nothing left of him.

Nothing at all.

Not then.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think happened and what might happen next! It's open for interpretation after all on purpose so I'd love to know!  
> Also, sorry about Harley. She's a good kid - just the wrong place at the wrong time.


End file.
